The present invention relates to an improved polishing composition for polishing of marble, stone and granite surfaces.
For literally centuries the polishing of marble, stone or granite has been done using the same procedures and ingredients. The only differences in the present time is that motor driven equipment, (i.e. electric or gasoline motors) is presently used to do the work formerly done by hand. Polishing compositions which have been used over time have included mixtures of aluminum oxides, tin oxides, silicon carbides, pine resins, lead powders and lacquer resins. These ingredients, in powder form, are mixed in varying proportions determined by the empirical knowledge of the particular person doing the polishing, based on years of personal experience.
These powders are mixed with water, worked into a weak slurry or emulsion, by working with the polishing head through and around the water mixture. Usually, this is accomplished by applying about 8 ounces of water with one third of an ounce of the powdered polish mixture sprinkled on the water surface. In the past, this has been accomplished by first pouring the water on the floor and then sprinkling the dry powder mixture over the water, and thereafter working the powder into the surface.
While this process has satisfactorily polished marble floors and the like, there have been some disadvantages in this procedure. First of all, as stated above the actual proportions of ingredients incorporated were commonly prepared by the individual artisan and were not easily duplicated from one job to the next or one person to the next. A wide variety of skill levels could result wherein only the most skilled artisans could do the best job in polishing of the floor. Thus, some buildings having unskilled janitorial workers have found their marble and stone floors increasingly deteriorating in the polish achieved.
Secondly, in the past it has generally been necessary to use specifically designed formulas for different color marbles. It was not only necessary to use proper technique when polishing but also to use the proper mixture of materials. For instance, typically dark marbles are polished using lead wheels and aluminum oxides to add a darkening agent to the marble floors. However, such a combination readily discolors white marbles. Since white marbles are often interspersed among dark colored marbles the artisan could not readily polish both surfaces when intermixed. Additionally, the use of lead compositions or lead wheels is environmentally undesirable. Thus, it would be desirable in the art to provide a universal composition which could polish all types of marble without references to the color.
Prior art polishing compositions have typically been acid based. Thus, oxalic acids and other strong acids have been used. Such mixtures are somewhat temperamental and are undesirable due to worker contact with strong acids. Thus, an alkaline polishing composition may be preferable in some cases, but has not been available in the prior art polishing compositions.
In addition, because the materials were sprinkled on the floor as powders, the powders would sometimes become airborne or otherwise come in contact with the person. This may result in irritation of the skin or inhalation of the powders, both of which are undesirable to the artisans of the industry. Thus, it is also a goal in the art to provide a polishing composition which is free of oxalic acid, lead powders and other undesirable components.